The Autobot Prank
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Pure sillness, just something I cooked up. The Autobots, tired of being spied apon, think of a way to get back at the Decepticons. Want to know how, well read this story and tell me what you think. Warning for hyper Seeker.


_Author's note. I was just watching this Youtube video the other day called 'Powerthirst' and I was just wondering what would happen if the Decepticons saw it. So I decided to write this, hope you like it and if you want I may write more. And in case you didn't know, Seekers come from a city called Vos on Cybertron._

_This is very based on the original cartoons, which although brilliant, you have to admit there were times you yelled at the screen with 'That's so stupid', 'Oh come on' and 'It's so obvious what he's planning'. And there were some silly plots and plans in G1. Cough cough, purple griffin, cough._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Powerthirst' or 'Transformers', they belong to their respective owners. As does Youtube. _

_Enjoy and please review this very random piece._

Several Mech sitting around a large table in the Meeting room groaned as they watch footage of the Decepticon Laserbeck calmly flying into their base to spy on them and steal information. This always seemed to happen, no matter how much they improved their security system, Soundwave's Cassettes still managed to get in. It was driving Red Alert mad and he was threatening tighter security measures which would mean a lot of inconvenience.

"Aw, there's gotta be a way of stopping those no good Decepticons, Prime" Ironhide groused while Optimus Prime nodded grimly.

"It's getting pretty ridicoulous" agreed Ratchet folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "And I'm getting tired of having to patch everyone up after a run in with those Cassettes."

"Perhaps" suggested Prowl, his processor running through all possible courses of action. "It is time to turn the tables as the humans say."

"You mean use their means of spying on us against them?" Optimus asked as Prowl.

But the question on everybody's minds was how? While the problem was pondered, Jazz was thinking of a few videos he wanted to upload to his channel on Youtube. He grinned, thinking of some of the hilarious clips he had looked up the night before. The parodies, especially were brilliant, it was amazing how some of them could actually fool you for a moment and think they were real.

But back to the matter at hand, how to stop the Decepticons constantly finding out about new energy sources the Autobots tried to hide from them. It was a pity they couldn't trick them in some way, lead them on a wild goose chase. Or could they.

Jazz slowly grinned as an idea popped into his head and swinging round in his chair to face everyone he said.

Guy's, I've got an idea."

Two days later.

Laserback had been ordered to infiltrate the Autobot base, there had been reports that the Autobots were up to something. So the robotic bird flew through their base and hide in a corner of the ceiling in the Control Room to wait.

Presently the Autobot leader came in followed by his Second in Command Prowl as well as the human on wheels.

"Thank you for this information Chip, I truly believe this could turn the tide of the war" Optimus Prime said to the human on wheels. The human grinned as he held up a data pad.

"I sure hope so, this has been developed for years, I'd sure hate for the Decepticons to get their greasy hands on it" the human boy replied. "That pad contains a short video telling you about the product as well as the information of where it is being kept."

"It will be safe in Teletran" Optimus Prime said firmly as he loaded the pad into the Autobots super computer. After doing so the three walked out the room, discussing how this 'product' was going to change things.

But after they had gone, a certain Decepticon spybot swooped down from his hiding place and pouched on Teletran One and in no time at all had retrieved the data pad and flew off. The Autobots didn't even seem to notice Laserbeck leaving, they really were useless at security.

Once back at the Nemesis Laserbaeck handed the data pad to Soundwave before transforming into a tape so that the Decepticons could hear the conversation between Optimus Prime and the human on wheels. By the end of it, Megatron was looking _very _interested.

"Let us see what this data pad contains, Soundwave load it."

"As you command Lord Megatron" Soundwave droned as he loaded the data pad into their computer and typed a few commands. A few breems passed as what seemed to be a video loaded it's self. And then it started.

Start of clip.

Hey.

Do you want to feel

**So Energetic?**

Try Powerthirst, the energy drink for bots who need.

**Gratuitous amount of energy.**

With all new flavours like shockolate, chocolate energy, it's like adding chocolate.

**To an electrical storm.**

Sound the alarm, you're going to be.

**Uncomfortably Energetic.**

What's that, you want strawberry, well how about.

**Rawberry.**

Made with lightening.

**Real lightening.**

**Sports.**

You'll be good at them.

It's an Energy drink for Mechs.

**Real Mechs.**

**Mechergy.**

These aren't your creator's puns, these are energy puns.

**Turbopuns.**

**Science.**

**Energy.**

**Science.**

**Energy.**

Electrical lights, Turbo lights, Power lights, more lights than.

**Your body has room for.**

You'll be so fast, Unicron will be like.

_**Slow down**_.

And you'll be like.

_**Frag you.**_

And kick him in the face with your.

**Energy legs. **

You'll have so much energy, energy.

Just running.

**All the time.**

Power running, power lifting, power sleeping, power dating, power eating, power laughing, power spawning.

**Sparklings.**

You'll have so many.

**Sparklings.**

**400 Sparklings.**

Give Shockolate to your Sparklings and they'll be good at.

**Sports.**

Make your Sparklings run.

**Abnormally fast**.

They'll go as fast as.

**Seekers.**

People will watch them running and think they're.

**Seekers.**

They'll race as fast as.

**Seekers.**

Against actual

**Seekers.**

And then there will be a tie and they'll get deported back to.

**VOS.**

Hey.

Go with the sure thing.

Don't gamble on your

**Energy.**

_Snake eyes._

**Try Powerthirst.**

The Energy drink that will make you.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Sports.**

End of Clip.

Every single Decepticon in the room stared at the now blank screen, their jaws hanging open. For a moment, nobody spoke, then.

"Wow."

That was the collective thought running through the processor of everyone in the room. Another thing that was being thought was that it was no wonder the Autobots had tried to hide this from them, if they could get their hands on this drink.

"We'll be good at sports" the Stunticons whispered in awe.

Skywarp, meanwhile was jumping up and down yelling.

"Sparklings, we're going to have Sparklings, I want at least fifty, thirty five Mechs and then fifteen Femmes. And I'm going to call them StingRay, StarFire, SunSpot, SlipStream, CoralRay..."

Soundwave was examining the picture of what this Energy drink looked like and where it was stored. Megatron was already plotting how to steal it and Starscream was already plotting how to steal it from Megatron. Swindle of course was wondering how much of it he could flog on the Black-market.

"Sunshine, StarBlaze, SliverBlaze, MoonLight, DawnRise..."

"Maybe these fleshbags aren't so dumb after all" mused Astrotrain. "I mean, if they can mix chocolate with lightening."

"LightSide, DarkSide, SkyScream, ThunderStrike, TransWarp..."

"Location verified, Lord Megatron" Soundwave suddenly announced after hacking through a search engine.

"Excellent, Soundwave, we will go there immediately to prevent the Autobots seizing this new source of Energy" Megatron said smugly.

"Atroplix, SunStorm, WindChime, RainFall, AcidDrop..."

"Skywarp, shut up" Megatron ordered as he had the others rushed for the door. Once on the landing platform, they all took off and flew over the ocean. In no time at all they had reached the designated building and landed right outside it. Though there were no humans about, the place was heavily locked up which new and heavy locks. Of course this proved to be no obstacle to the Deceptcions who merely blasted their way in.

With supreme satisfaction they gazed at all the metal crates lining the interior.

"Take every single one, leave nothing behind" Megatron ordered as his soliders rushed forward to obey. While they were ripping open the crates and abstracting the large brightly coloured bottles, Starscream sidled over to Megatron.

"Why don't we drink them now, Megatron" he suggested. "The Autobot's base is not far, this is our chance to destroy them once and for all."

"For once you have a good idea" Megatron sneered as Starscream glared. Snatching one from Thundercracker, he proceeded to open the bottle. Following his example, the Decepticons tore off the lids of nearly all the bottles.

But as soon as they were opened, a bright pink liquid squirted out, spraying them all. And as it came into contact with the air, it expanded, and turned into a thick form. In a matter of moments, they were all covered in the stuff and couldn't get free.

"What is this stuff?" Starscream screeched, fighting to get free. But as they all struggled, a voice from a speaker high over head suddenly spoke.

"Hey, I guess you guys didn't read the part about this being a fictional product" came that annoying saboteur Jazz's cheerful voice. "Can't believe you fell for it."

"That'll teach you to spy on us and steal what isn't yours, Megatron" came Optimus Prime's amused voice as the Deceticons howled their misery.

"I'll get you next time, Prime" Megatron roared from inside the now rapidly filling building. The Autobots however just laughed. However they could have sworn they hear a certain purple Seeker say.

"Does this mean we aren't getting any Sparklings?"

The End?

_Author's note. If any of you think I'm cruel for deprivingpoor Skywarp of any Sparklings, just look up my story 'Of Sparklings and Seekers' and I think you'll be satisfied. If anyone had any ideas on how the Decepticons can get their own back, just let me know and I might do a sequel. Or even if you want me to do more Autobot pranks._


End file.
